Team Bonding
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: When the Bat's away, the Birds will play. Rated M for mature content, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Not sure how to explain this, but this little story was somewhat inspired by a conversation I had earlier. Don't ask what the conversation was about. It just led to this, okay?!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

**Team Bonding**

**Or**

**When the Bat's Away, the Birds will Play**

It was an ordinary day at Wayne Manor, Gotham was quieter than usual, and Batman had to be called away on Justice League business. Needless to say, three ex-Robins and the current were alone in the mansion, Alfred having been gone to visit a relative of his.

Jason was lying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling, Dick was flipping through the channels but nothing was on, Damian and Tim were both playing each other in a game of chess, and to Damian's dismay, Tim was winning.

"Damn it, Drake! I said no cheating!" A disgruntled Damian said as his knight was taken.

"I'm not cheating Damian, the rook can travel as far as he wants as long as it's in a straight line." Tim explained.

"Wow, you can feel the tension from here." Jason joked, trying to find amusement.

"Wait, do you mean the sexual kind of tension?" Dick asked, earning strange looks from everyone else.

"Why is it that every time we're alone together, you bring up sex?" Jason asked, earning a confused look from Tim and Damian.

"Sorry, I was just saying because I knew that Damian had a crush on Tim." Dick added, making Damian blush.

"That aside, what do you guys do when we're not around?" Tim queried.

"We fuck." Jason and Dick said calmly.

"Well, there's nothing on tv and they know about it." Dick said before turning to Jason. "You wanna do it?"

"Sure." And like that, both former Robins moved onto the couch and began to make out, making work to remove each other's clothes.

"Well that's very subtle." Tim said before being pulled into a kiss by Damian. Tim was shocked for a moment before accepting and returning the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

A groan could be heard from Dick as Jason began to suck him off, their clothes having been discarded.

"Hnng, D-Damian." Tim groaned as the younger Robin took his dick into his mouth. Damian began to bob his head up and down as Tim's hand grasped his hair. As he sucked, Damian began to finger himself, preparing for the next part he had in mind.

Jason used his tongue to stroke the underside of Dick's cock, earning another moan from him. After a few more moments of this, Jason felt Dick's warm seed spill into his mouth.

"Another good load, as usual." Jason said after swallowing. He then lubed himself up before thrusting into Dick's entrance. Dick moaned as he felt Jason's thrusts and grabbed onto his back, scratching him lightly.

Tim eventually came into Damian's mouth, but Damian wasn't ready for it and coughed some of it out.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you." Tim apologized before noticing Damian lying down in front of him.

"Fuck me, Drake. Just fuck me already." Damian practically begged. Tim was about to respond before he was hit in the back of the head with a bottle of lube by Jason. He got the message and lubed himself up before prodding Damian's opening. "Brace yourself." Tim said as he pushed himself in.

Damian moaned as Tim was thrusting into him. Dick moved over to the other two and was bent over, sucking Damian's dick as Jason fucked him right in the ass. Tim and Jason began to kiss, locking tongues in a heated passion. Damian moaned loudly as he was both fucked and sucked off, he knew he wasn't going to last long. After several minutes, Damian came into Dick's mouth, the latter swallowing the former's cum. Dick removed the cock from his mouth and moaned aloud as Jason picked up the pace in fucking him. Dick soon came onto the floor, making a mental note to clean it up later. Jason removed himself from Dick and came onto his back. Tim came inside of Damian, causing both of them to either moan or groan from the pleasure.

Tim removed himself from Damian and bent over, spreading his ass for the younger Robin. Damian got the message and slid his member inside of Tim. Jason and Dick began to kiss again before Jason moved in front of Tim and pushed his manhood into Tim's mouth. Tim began to suck Jason's dick, moaning as Damian hit his prostate. Dick moved behind Jason and entered him, thrusting at a slow rate.

This continued on for several minutes before Damian came into Tim. He pulled himself out and began to lay back on the ground. Dick pulled out of Jason, and Jason pulled out of Tim. The three older boys began to jerk off above Damian, and covered him in their cum.

**Yeah, this is the stuff I come up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greetings once again, originally this story was meant to be a one-shot, but seeing the positive response that this has gotten I shall continue it. This chapter is also meant as a special gift to a special lady in my life.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by DC comics. Also there might be a trigger word or two in here so, I'm really sorry about that.**_

_**Team Bonding**_

_**Or**_

_**Robins at Play**_

It has been several months since that fateful day in which feelings were shared and virginities taken. Damien eventually outgrew his crush on Tim Drake and eventually found a boyfriend of his own, but that's a story for another time. This story starts on a late night, Damien had just come back from a late night patrol with Colin Wilkes, otherwise known as the lesser known hero Abuse. Both of them sat in the kitchen of Wayne manor, Colin was sitting at the counter, tired from staying up so late. Damien, however, looked perfectly awake and fine, probably from being trained by assassins or something.

"How can you be okay right now? Aren't you the least bit tired?" Colin asked.

"I work with Batman, it's not like I run around on rooftops during the day." Damien replied. Colin wasn't quite sure if that was a joke or not.

A couple minutes passed and Colin asked where the bathroom was. After a quick explanation, Colin was on his way.

As he washed his hands he looked in the mirror. As he stared in the reflection of his eyes he began to ponder something. What were the chances that he, an orphan that was used for an experiment that gave him powers, would somehow end up with a boyfriend that wasn't just a billionaire's son, but also Batman's sidekick.

After a few minutes remembering all the stuff they went through at first, Colin laughed it off as just dumb luck. He started to walk back down the hallway when he heard something from one of the bedrooms. Colin paused to see if he was just hearing things, and then blushed when he clearly heard a moan from behind the door.

"P-people in this house just don't sleep, do they?" He quietly said to himself. He noticed the door was cracked open a little, and against his better judgement, he decided to look what was going on in there.

It took a second for Colin to get a good view, but when he did, his eyes shot wide open at the sight. He saw Dick Grayson pinned against the wall and being fucked by who he assumed was Jason Todd.

"Ah~ Jason." Dick moaned as the second Robin bit into his neck and pounded into him.

Colin watched them both and felt himself grow hard. The moans grew a little louder before they changed position, Dick getting on all fours as Jason pounded into him from behind, reaching around and stroking his cock. Colin watched as he went in and out, and couldn't help but undo his pants and start stroking himself to relieve the pleasure.

Jason picked up the pace, and Dick's tongue hung out with drool coming down from it. Colin bit his lower lip and covered his mouth as he stroked himself, holding back his moans so he wouldn't get caught. Dick soon cummed onto the floor, and Jason inside of him. Jason made Dick lick his cum off the floor as Jason stuck a plug into his ass to keep the cum inside. Colin soon felt a rush of pleasure and cummed, but he was surprised that it didn't get onto the door. It was then that he realized that Damien had snuck up on him and started to suck him off.

"D-Damien?" Colin asked as his boyfriend pulled him out of his mouth.

"I was wondering how long you'd last." Damien said standing up. "C'mon, I want to show you something." He added before walking towards his room.

Colin pulled up his pants and followed Damien, taking one last glance into Dick's room to see his sucking Jason off while his cock had a special ring around it.

When Colin walked into Damien's room, he was guided to a seat in front of Damien's computer desk. The seat could only fit one of them, so Colin had to sit on his boyfriend's lap, feeling Damien's erection as he sat down.

Damien turned his computer on and opened a folder titled "Observations." Colin was about to ask what it was until he saw the folder's contents. They were all video files from each of the Robins' bedrooms.

"I may have had a few cameras put it, you'd be surprised what some of these guys like to do." Damien said before playing one of the videos.

The video showed Jason, tied to his bed with a ball-gag in his mouth, clamps on his nipples, and a vibrator tied to his dick. Tim Drake walked up and turned on the vibrator, causing Jason to moan before Tim started to finger his ass.

Colin squirmed in Damien's lap as he watched the video. Damien soon changed it to another video, one where Tim was between Jason and Dick. Jason was fucking Tim's mouth as Dick rammed him from behind. Moans could be heard coming from Tim before Dick slapped his ass.

"Be quiet you, or else we'll stop." Dick told the third Robin.

Colin continued to watch it before he felt something pressing against his butt. He turned to see that Damien had somehow removed both of their pants while Colin was preoccupied.

"How about we watch one of my favorites?" Damien whispered before kissing Colin's neck, eliciting a groan from the other boy.

Colin kept an eye on the screen as it turned to a night that he remembered. It was Colin's birthday and Damien was letting him be on top for the first time since they started dating. Damien had his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold on, something that Colin insisted out of embarrassment. Colin slowly lined himself up to Damien and slowly slid in.

Then the video started to buffer.

"Damn it. Maybe I can pull something from Barbara's personal collection." Damien said, getting a confused look from Colin. "She found out about the cameras I had, she gets to see them and chooses ones she likes. It can apparently get lonely in her clocktower."

Damien loaded another video, this one included two girls that Colin had only met on occasion. Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. They both had strap-ons on and were standing in front of Tim Drake, who had a collar on with an attached leash. Cassandra got behind Tim and slid the strap-on into his ass, pulling back on the leash as she did so. Steph pinched his nipples and had him lick her pussy.

"Maybe we should let him have some fun, he looks a little lonely down there." Steph said as she stroked Tim's cock with her foot. Cass nodded in agreement and laid on her back, pulling Tim onto his. Steph slowly began to ride his cock, grinding her hips as she did so.

Colin didn't watch the rest of the video, as he began to kiss Damien as he was being fucked in the chair. Damien stroked Colin's dick as he moaned into the kiss. Damien bit into COlin's shoulder as he came inside his boyfriend. Colin groaned aloud as he came onto his shirt.

"We can wash it later." Damien said as he took off Colin's shirt and they both walked over to the bed. Damien was about ready for another round when he heard Colin snoring.

"Maybe next time then." Damien said as he pulled the covers over the two of them and went to sleep.

_**Alright. That chapter is done. I might make another chapter one day, or I could just do a story of how Damien and Colin got together. Oh well, I'll think about it.**_


End file.
